War Guide
War in Delenda Est is conducted through the War Map, which can be accessed from the War page. This guide will deal with 3 things, the design of the War Map itself, the various mechanics of the map and then how combat is undertaken. The Map The War Map is divided into six sectors. Each sector has a total of 10 strategically important Battlezones. A battlezone, although represented by a planet on the war map, can actually represent anything from a star system to a nebula to the area surrounding a space station. Each battlezones has a name plate, and a planet image associated with it. Each of these will signify a different thing as described below: The Symbols This is the normal planet image. A planet that looks like this signifies a peaceful Battlezone, and also a Battlezone your faction has access to (see below regarding travelling between Battlezones). This type of planet is an "out of range" battlezone symbol. A BZ that is out of range cannot be deployed to. Your faction cannot deploy (or withdraw) any troops, Superweapons or Special Operations units. Keep in mind, that the Authority does have the ability to render out of range BZs in range for short periods of time so Authority members might still want to take a look at these BZs to see if they can open a temporary wormhole. This is the final image, and represents a battlezone that is under attack. If a BZ has troops deployed to it that do not belong to the current owner, the planet will look like this. Be aware, Spec Ops and Superweapon deployments do NOT make a BZ appear under attack. You should still keep a close eye on more vulnerable systems even if they look peaceful. The name plates are much simpler to understand. They are coloured the shade which represents the current owner as you can see through the Fog of War. So a Solidarity BZ will have a green name plate, a blue name plate means the BZ is owned by the Mercantile Union and finally red means it is an Authority owned BZ. If the plate is grey, it simply means you do not have forces in place to report on the battlezone's ownership. Drop some troops or recon units to find out. The Sectors There are six major sectors in the game. Three Home Sectors and three Border Sectors. Fortitude is the home Sector of The Solidarity, Liberty is the home sector of The Mercantile Union and Centauri is the home of The Origin Authority. It's important to note, you cannot attack the home sector of a faction without seizing complete control of a border sector. At midnight GMT, the game checks to see if all 10 BZs for a border sector are owned by a single faction. If they are, then that faction gets access to only 2'' enemy battlezones within the target home sector. However, at the moment you lose control of even one world in the border, you will lose access to the home sector. So move quickly. While you can lose control at any one of the change over ticks, you can only gain control at midnight. However, if you manage to capture a system in the enemy home sector before losing the border, you will be able to deploy as normal from the world you own. Using the Map The map is relatively simple to use. Start with selecting the Sector you want to attack, and then the Battlezone. You should see something like this the image on the right. This is where you'll be controlling your forces. The control plate is divided into two halves. The top half provides current information on the battlezone. Enemy forces, friendly forces and your faction's local area effectiveness. Depending on your visibility through the Fog of War, enemy information may not be entirely reliable. Your troops can see a maximum of 10 enemy troops for every 1 friendly troop you have deployed to the BZ. If you don't have enough troops dpeloyed, you won't see the full extent of enemy forces. This is why Recon Units are so useful. Even a lowly Tier 1 Recon unit can reveal everything the enemy has in troops. You will need a tier 6 unit in order to see enemy defences however. The bottom half governs your control. It is here where you can deploy and withdraw your troops, and can deploy Superweapons. This is also where you can start special missions. Combat and Capturing BZs Some important numbers to remember: *Deploying forces cost 1 LP for every 1,000 (or part thereof) troops deployed. This is 1,250 for the Solidarity. *Withdrawing forces costs 1 LP for every 750 (or part thereof) you withdraw. Combat occurs one minute before the economic game tick. During the Combat phase, your troops will duke it out with the opposing troops. The Influence phase deals with the actual capturing of a system. Combat The amount of damage you do during Combat is related to two things. Your ''Effectiveness and the number of troops deployed for your faction. At the beginning of the Combat Phase, a random number is selected for all participants between 16 and 25. This denotes the damage percentage of your forces. Not every troop you have deployed will kill an enemy every tick. If you get a 20 on this roll, only 20% of your forces will deal damage to the enemy. The result of this is altered by the effectiveness to get the final number of casualties inflicted by your side in the combat. Your effectiveness is the sum of your Base Effectiveness + Desperation + Local Effectiveness. The end result will be a multiplier which is applied to your damage percentage. The final result is then deducted from enemy forces. Note, it is not divided between both enemy factions. If you are fighting troops belogning to both enemy factions, both sides will suffer the full amount. If the Solidarity inflicts 20,000 casualties, the Union and Authority will both suffer 20,000 in casualties. For example: : The Solidarity has 100,000 troops deployed against the Mercantile's 100,000 on a Mercantile world. Solidarity forces roll a 20 on their random number, while the Mercantiles get a 16. A good start for the Solidarity. So at the base, the Solidarity will be inflicting 20,000 casualties and the Union 17,000. Now we apply the effectiveness. : The Solidarity has a base effectiveness of 0.9. However, they have performed several successful Support missions to boost the local effectiveness to 0.05. The final effectiveness is 0.95, giving the Solidarity a final number of 19,000 casualties inflicted. : The Mercantile Union, meanwhile, has a base effectiveness of 1.0. However, since they are defending they have a 0.05 bonus for being the Union. In addition, they have done research into their troop effectiveness, changing their base effectiveness to 1.05. Solidarity forces have performed Sabotage missions, giving the Union armies a -0.02 penalty. Total effectiveness is 1.08, giving them 18,360 casualties inflicted. Influence and Capturing Every BZ has 100 influence to be shared among the factions. Whichever faction has the largest amount of Influence is said to own the battlezone. You gain influence by having more troop value deployed after combat than the other factions. Your troop value is determined by the number of troops * your base effectiveness. The most influence you can gain naturally in any tick is 10. Some Special Missions will increase this. The greater your advantage over enemy forces during this phase, the more influence you will gain. However, a BZ is not immediately captured once you have the most influence. System change over only occurs once every six hours (so four times a day) at Midnight, 6am, 6pm and midday GMT. These are the most important ticks in the war, and the Midnight tick is the most important of them. The midnight tick is what decdied sector control and allows a border sector to be captured by a faction, opening up the bordering home sectors to attack. Category:Warfare